Cinq nuances de blanc
by the cat on the book
Summary: OS du vendredi pour 52 saveurs,thème 1: Cinq nuances de blanc.


Pour la communauté « 52 saveurs ». 1 thème magnifique par semaine, le tout sur un personnage, un couple, un groupe . . . C'est parti!

Cette semaine, le thème n°1, « cinq nuances de blanc ».

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages sont a Masashi Kimonoto.

**Bêta-lectrice:** Peneloo, qui supporte mes écrits sans broncher. Elle a bien du courage.

NB: je bosse toujours sur testament et conséquence, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^. Ca va finir par arriver.

**Une peinture.**

Lentement, il posa les couleurs sur le papier. Peu de couleurs. Il voulait quelque chose de pâle, aérien, subtil. Un espace où seul un œil exercé pourrait voir les nuances et comprendre la richesse du dessin, du changement. Oui c'était ça. Il le tenait enfin, ce fil ténu et tremblant qui vous montrait la prochaine touche de peinture. Des nuances de blancs et cette fille, cette fille aux cheveux roses qui l'avait oublié. C'est normal, ils avaient quoi à l'époque? Six ans, peut-être sept? Moins de huit, c'était sûr: la Racine lui avait fait couper tout contact avec elle un peu avant son huitième anniversaire. Il avait toujours son cadeau quelque part. Tiens, voilà . . .

Blanc avec une touche de vert.

Pour les yeux, bien sûr. Couleur d'espoir. Sérieusement, comment faisait-elle pour rester _optimiste_?

Ils étaient des enfants-soldats, ils tuaient depuis leurs enfances, ils pouvaient voir leurs proches mourir à tout moment et elle. restait. _optimiste_.

Il rajouta une touche de vert pile au-dessus de sa main. Vert très pâle, comme une sucette à la pomme. Contrairement à la légende urbaine, Sakura n'aimait pas ce qui était à la cerise. Elle boulottait tout ce qui présentait la caractéristique d'être à la pomme depuis qu'elle était en âge de manger un bonbon sans s'étrangler.

Blanc rosé.

Juste pour ses cheveux. Cette couleur si particulière qui faisait toute son image, pas toujours flatteuse. Cette couleur qui ne la résumait pas. Il ne la mettrait pas ailleurs. Juste quelques touches pour figurer les cheveux. Ils avaient un peu foncé durant ces années, et il était sûr d'y avoir vu une fine mèche de cheveux blancs. A ce rythme, elle aurait une chevelure immaculée pour ses vingt ans.

Elle serait jolie. Une silhouette menue, de poupée, avec de longs cheveux blancs et de grands yeux verts. A la réflexion, il mit aussi un léger trait pour figurer la bouche. Si on y regardait de plus près, elle était _vraiment_ pâle physiquement.

Blanc rouge.

Ses vêtements, bien sûr, d'un point de vue terre-à-terre. Le sang, sur un plan plus spirituel. Medic-nin, elle était les deux faces d'une même médaille. Faisant couler le sang sans remords comme ninja, mettant toutes ses forces en œuvre pour l'arrêter en tant que médecin. Le sang qu'elle avait versé pour Konoha, ses amis, tout les gens qu'elle aimait et qui l'intégrait au paysage. Le sang qu'elle avait versé parce que c'était les ordres. Le sang, qui leur avait fait cette brisure à l'âme. Ils avaient l'horreur au fond des yeux, elle plus que les autres. Il revotait toujours ses yeux de petite fille, si purs, si rieurs, inconscients de la cruauté du monde. Son regard d'aujourd'hui le hantait, voilé, brisé, avec toujours cette étincelle presque morte, tenant à rester en vie malgré tout, contagieuse. Il se mettait à avoir la même, une petite lueur de vie farouche dans ses yeux éteints. Il essaierait de les préserver, ces flammèches. Il ferait tout pour que les émeraudes de Sakura brillent à nouveau. Et il ferait tout pour que son regard à lui garde la lumière qu'elle y avait installée.

Blanc écru.

Sa peau. Moins pâle que la sienne. Blanche, pure. Personne ne l'avait encore touchée. Et personne, surtout pas un homme, ne la toucherait, il prenait assez de précautions pour l'empêcher Non, il n'était pas jaloux ou possessif, il veillait simplement sur son amie. Il n'y avait aucun mal à s'assurer que sa naïve amie ne tombe pas sur des salauds. Elle avait le cœur si fragile, c'était plutôt une bonne action que d'évincer tout prétendant. On ne savait jamais, il pouvait la faire souffrir. Voilà, c'était juste une bonne action en l'honneur de leur ancienne amitié. Rien à voir avec une quelconque envie de la garder pour lui ou de la protéger. Rien du tout. Aucune.

Blanc bleuté.

Une touche sur son brassard, pour Yamanaka Ino. Sincèrement, il n'aimait pas cette fille. Il la trouvait superficielle, arrogante et laide. De plus, elle semblait vouloir devenir une pâle imitation de Sakura au lieu de s'engager dans sa propre voie, où elle serait beaucoup mieux. Mais bon, Sakura avait l'air de tenir à la blonde, alors il faisait un effort . . . officiellement. Il ne disait la vérité qu'aux gens qu'il estimait, les autres ne valant pas cet effort pour lui. Le compliment au restaurant n'était donc pas l'expression de son admiration mais de son mépris. Avec ce mensonge, il avait rabaissé Ino au niveau de tout les autres gens, que l'on peut facilement tromper et à qui l'on ment sans remords. Sakura avait préféré fermer les yeux, ne voulant pas déclencher de bagarres entre lui et sa . . . meilleure ennemie? Il lui manquait un terme précis définissant leur relation. Ce mélange de rivalité, d'amitié inébranlable, de tendresse pudique et de violence le laissait un peu perplexe. Enfin, il n'était sûrement pas le mieux placé pour discourir sur l'amitié. Il colora donc un de ses gants en blanc bleuté sans se poser plus de questions.

Fini.

A en croire l'heure, Sakura passerait justement le chercher d'ici quinze minutes. Une mission de basse classe, toujours ça de pris pour la paye. Et un peu de temps avec la vraie Sakura.

Il priait pour qu'elle ne voie jamais ce dessin. Sinon, elle se poserait de sérieuses questions sur ses sentiments vis-à-vis d'elle. Et par réaction, lui aussi. Et ça, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il voulait juste continuer à la dessiner et à explorer toutes les nuances qui faisaient son âme.


End file.
